The Secret of Mu
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: What would happen when the newspaper club goes on a trip to the lost continent of Mu? TsukuneXHarem


Warning:WG

-Yokai Academy, Newspaper club-

Tsukune and his friends were typing up the next article for next week's deadline.

"Aqua! Stop groping Moka!" Yelled Yukari in anger.

You see Aqua after being found outside the school with a massive cut on her stomach, Tsukune helped heal her and well….even if she was a yandere for her sister Moka, she started to fall in love with Tsukune and well….

"Never!" Said Aqua as she continued to grope her breasts. While at the same time laying across the table to rub Tsukune with her feet.

"Aqua stop that." Tsukune said with a blush.

"No!"

Just then Ririko Kagome, their math teacher with a massive crush on the male, walked in and hugged him. "Tsukune! You bad boy! Let me re-educate you~"

"Get off MY Tsukune!" Cried Kurumu growing wings, tail, and her nails grew out.

"No, Tsukune's MINE!" Mizore yelled as ice claws formed on her hands.

"Tsukune is mine!" Ruby yelled summoning her book and growing four black crow wings on her back.

"He and Moka are mine!" Yukari said summoning a monster made of cooking pots.

" _He iS MINE YOU WORMS!_ " Said the ...Inner Moka? Oh right the seal released the two during the Lilith Mirror incident and can split on occasion...like today.

Tsukune panicked as the killing intent made him scared the room was gonna become a smoldering crater.

"Hey! Students...and Ms Kagome." Said Shizuka as she entered the room. "The Newspaper club has another field trip!"

"To where?" Asked Tsukune.

"The lost Continent of Mu!"

That made all of the girls gasp.

"Y-You mean the hidden city of Monsters and the food capital of the world!" Aqua said in shock.

"Yes and unfortunately I can't come so Ms Kagome will chaperone you." The Neko woman said.

"Yes!" Cheered the teacher.

"Oh and have fun." She said before leaving some papers on the desk as she left to get some cat food.

The girls looked at the papers with glee.

"This is so great!" Cheered Kurumu.

"Agreed" said Mizore with a smile. "I heard the ice cream is to die for~"

"The octopus balls they have are amazing!" Drooled Yukari.

"Yea...the squid balls." Drooled Ruby and Kagome.

"And the tomato sauce!" Said inner and outer Moka while looking at the wall.

"And the chicken~" Aqua said with a smile.

"Um? What is so special about an underwater continent?" Asked Tsukune in confusion.

"The food there is so good, that trying to find it is hard because it always moves around and you can never predict where it will appear next." Spoke Ruby.

"Ah...but why the food?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh….no one knows." Said Kagome with a blush of embarrassment. "Sorry Tsukune, please punish me."

"No! Punish me!" Cried out Ruby.

"No ME!" Aqua and...Inner Moka said with a blush.

Tsukune blushed as they clambered towards him.

-two days later, bus stop-

" **So the continent of Mu?** " The bus driver said as Tsukune and his...harem entered the bus. " **Hope you can swim.** "

"You mean there's no bridge or plane?"

" **No, but can you speak sea serpent?** "

"No." sweatdrop the human.

" **We'll does your harem know?** " The drive said with a grin.

"No." Kurumu shook her head.

"...I to sea serpents." Said Kagome and Inner Moka with pride/embarrassment.

"Really?"

"Yes...I am half snake/ well versed snakanese."

" **See, your harem knows Tsukune.** " Smiled the driver as Tsukune blushed.

'Harem?' He blushed in his head.

" **Anyway. Next stop Mu!** " The drive said before the bus pulled away.

-tunnel under the Pacific ocean-

The passengers looked outside the windows and all around the ocean.

"I don't see any sea serpent." Aqua said board.

"Or any city." Mizore said while holding onto Tsukune's arm.'So cozy~'

"Maybe it's at the end of the tunnel." Spoke Tsukune.

Just then a giant eye ball appeared behind Kurumu. She turned and screamed. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

" **That would be Mu.** "

"Mu?"

" **Or at least the creature that Mu rests upon.** "

"So does that mean we're close?"

" **Yes if we don't get eaten first...so Miss Kagome...Moka talk to it.** "

"I'll handle this." Spoke Ririko.

"Good luck Miss Kagome." Tsukune said with concern.

She grinned and turned towards the large eye. " _ **Hello?**_ "

" **What? Leave or be eaten my Le Mu!** "

" _ **We just came here to visit the city of Mu.**_ "

" **What? There is a city on my back?** " Le Mu said looking around in confusion.

" _ **Are you serious? You have NOT NOTICED UNTIL NOW!**_ " Ririko said in annoyance.

" **Well excuse me if I don't check what's on my back every single DECADE!** "

" _ **Anyway...are you male or female?**_ "

" **A female….why?** "

" _ **Just asking.**_ "

" **So...you want to enter the fucking CITY ON MY BACK?!** " Le Mu yelled in anger.

" _ **YES!**_ "

" **Fine...Just watch out for….the food….** " Lu Mu said before its head disappeared and a road appeared on the left fin.

"There it is!"

" **Next stop, Mu bus stop.** " The driver said as the bus rode across the newly made road.

-bus station-

" **See you in a month.** " Said the Driver before the bus drove off leaving Tsukune and his Harem alone in the….deserted city?

"Where is everyone?" Asked Mizore.

"Um? There's a sign here." Tsukune said pointing to a sign which said this, 'Due to complications all monsters in the city is to leave forever and the next nine creatures shall have the entire Continent of Mu. -Year 0 AD'.

"Uh, what complications?" Asked Yukari in worry.

"It doesn't say, but hey, we own Mu, that's something right?" Asked Tsukune with a smile.

The girls reluctantly nodded.

"So let's head in." said Outer Moka with excitement.

Each one grabbed Tsukune and ran to the city not reading the sign saying, "Warning, Sumo powder is activated only women are affected but be on guard.', as the gates slammed shut….forever.

-Inside Mu, Main Palace-

"Wow."

"So beautiful!" Said Ruby as she scanned the gold and silver encrusted room with amazement. On every table was a pile of food fit for an emperor or empress.

"So much food." Drooled Yukari.

"Um...girls?" Asked Tsukune with caution. "I think this is either a trap or a prank from the Headmaster."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Mizore.

"I...I actually don't know." Tsukune said with a light blush. "But I'm just worried about your safety….all of your lives...I just worried…"

'Aww.' they all thought.

"Girls…" Tsukune was now blushing at their smiles.

"Yes?"

"Your stomachs are growling." 'Why did I say that!?'

Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Inner Moka, Outer Moka, Kagome, Aqua and Kurumu all heard their stomachs growl and blushed.

"Time to eat!"

And with that the girls started to eat while Tsukune took a nap on the throne.

-48 hours later-

Tsukune slowly started waking up and felt refreshed. "Wa! That was a good nap...Um? Mizore? Ruby? Yukari? Inner Moka and Outer Moka? Kagome? Aqua? Kurumu? Where are you?"

He saw all the girls were gone with the food gone as well.

"Tsukune BURP!" Said a familiar voice.

"Inner Moka!"

"BURP! Tsukune…" said seven more voices, each one familiar to Tsukune.

"Guys?"

"Tsukune don't BURP! Come over here!" They cried before burping again.

"Why not?" He asked following the voices.

No answer was heard as our hero walked toward the sound of his 'harem'. Then he reached a room and stepped in.

"BURP! Tsukune don-" Said the voices before Tsukune opened the door and looked at the now SUMO SIZED girls in the middle of the room with only their birthday suits on.

His jaw hit the floor in sheer disbelief.

"Tsukune….don't look." Kagome said with a blush. "We are ugly."

"What? No you're not."

"But we-" Inner and Outer Moka tried to say before being interrupted by Tsukune.

"I think you all look fine just the way you."

"Really? Tsukune….We are beautiful?" Mizore and Aqua said with a blush.

"Well, yeah."

"...But...who are you in love with…." Said Ruby, Yukari and Kurumu with a sad expression.

"All of you."

This cause the girls to look at him in shock. "Really!"

"Even after I tried to brainwash you?" Kagome said in surprise.

He nodded with a blush.

"Or when I stole your underwear?" Asked Yukari and Aqua with a blush.

"You what?"

"Sorry….We just wanted to wash them nothing else!"

'Sure.'

"Or when we tried to drink your blood?" Asked Inner and Outer Moka.

"Yeah."

"Or when we tried to kiss you when you were not looking?" Mizore and Kurumu asked looking sheepish. "Sorry."

"Yes." he replied with a sweatdrop.

"AW! Tsukune!" They cried while noticing a bulge in his pants. "And you're a chubby chaser?"

"...More of a sumo chaser….." Tsukune blushed while looking away. "Please don't find me disgusting…"

"TSUKUNE-KUN!"

"AH!" He yelped as they….rolled over him….oops. "Ow…that hurts….but I still love you girls."

Each smiled before grabbing onto his clothes.

"Now fuck us~"

And with that the sounds of pleasure rang through the city.

-ten years later-

We now find several kids playing. Each one of them girls...but as large as their mothers due to the food.

"Chen, Kokoro, Saija, Mary, Benihime, Robin, Nami, Shou, Hera! Time for dinner!" Said a now older Tsukune clothed in royal garbs.

"Yes papa!" They cried as the wobbled over to the palace where Tsukune and his wives were eating...more like Tsukune's wives were eating since Tsukune only eats ….his wife's breast milk.

"Kids? What is the first rule before eating?" Tsukune asked.

"Um?...Kiss Papa's cock?" Asked Hera.

"No."

"Slap his ass?" Said both Chen and Saija.

"No."

"Fart at him?" Replied Mary with contrary (HA!).

"No."

"Lick him?" Said both Nami and Robin.

"No."

"Throw food at him?" Asked Shou.

"No…"

"...fuck dad?" Asked Benihime.

"No…."

"Um? Wash our hands, eat, then fuck you with momma's?" Asked Kokoro.

"Yes." Tsukune smiled.

"Yay!"

"Now wash up. Then after we eat we can fuck." Tsukune said as the children went to wash their hands. 'This is one crazy family of mine.'


End file.
